


Off day

by RenSweets



Series: There is no me without you ( Scott and Stiles one shots) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is a soft caring mama wolf, Jackson is actually a softy for Stiles, M/M, Pouty Scott, Scott feels bad, Scott/Stiles one shot, Sick Stiles Stilinski, This got away with me, Vomiting, Whiney Scott, Worry, You Have Been Warned, annoyed pack, graphic description of puke, lovesick Scott McCall, pack movie night gone wrong, seriously a lot of fucking vomiting, slight foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: From now on Scott would pay closer attention to Stiles scent.





	Off day

 

 

“Oh for fuck sake Scott!” Isaac shouts beyond annoyed, he didn't know if he could physically take anymore of his friends whining and moaning for another minute.

 

“What?” Asks Scott, frowning at the agitated tone of Isaac's voice. As if he really couldn't comprehend why the blonde wolf was so frustrated with him. And hell, this being Scott he probably honestly didn't get it. He was thick like that sometimes. So thick that sometimes Isaac wonders how he survived all these years.

 

“Enough already, we get it. You're all angsty because Stiles isn't here yet but damn, he said he didn't know if he was coming today. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

 

Scott shrugs. “He said he would come, I texted him about an hour ago.”

 

Stiles wouldn't lie and tell Scott that, if he hadn't planed on showing up. That just wasn't how things worked for the pair of them. When they said they were going to do something, they did it with no hesitation.

 

Erica rolled her eyes. “You mean you whined uncontrollably until he agreed.”

 

Scott finds himself frowning again. “I didn't whine.”

 

He didn't, he just wanted Stiles to come to the pack movie night. His best friend, boyfriend hadn't been his normal perky self today. Stiles had even got snippy with Scott at one point when the wolf kept begging for Stiles to change his mind and come out tonight. The wolf honestly couldn't figure out what was up with the teen. Stiles didn't normally get fed up with Scott. So it was bugging Scott just a tad bit that Stiles was acting so off. Had he done something wrong and upset Stiles maybe?

 

Scott wasn't clingy okay? He just liked having Stiles close, since they started dating though suddenly and surprising even for them. Scott was now more attuned with his wolf then ever before. Hell Scott hadn't even been this mellowed out when he was dating Allison, even when he thought the huntress had been his anchor. The wolf had felt like an idiot when he realized it was actually Stiles that grounded him to humanity.

 

The wolf still got, god help him for thinking this, butterflies when he thinks about how Stiles and himself had gotten together. A normal game night for the pair had turned into kissing, which quickly turned into mind blowing sex that still, at times left Scott panting just recalling the pretty sounds Stiles made. It hadn't even been awkward after the sex daze, it had came almost to naturally as they laid there panting and sweaty to curl around one another.

 

“You have done nothing but pout since Stilinski said he probably wasn't coming tonight.” Jackson sneer from under Lydia who was perched on his lap, filing her nails absently as she tracks the conversation around her. The jocks bitchy tone easily pulling Scott from happy, horny inducing thoughts.

 

“Maybe he has a reason to not come tonight? Did you ever think about that, before you pulled the sad kicked puppy dog act and guilted him into coming?” Lydia asks, her eyes narrowed. Showing her own annoyance towards Scott's behavior.

 

Scott does pout then, to his own disgust. “He would of told me if something important came up and he couldn't make it.”

 

Derek snorts. “You do realize he could be tired? Maybe he wanted to catch up on some sleep, between studying for midterms and that last shit storm we found ourselves in I doubt he got much rest.”

 

“He went to sleep at eight last night.” Says Scott, his jaw jerking out in his stubbornness. The wolf had stayed the night as Stiles since his dad was going to be gone all night and Scott's mom was going to be at the hospital. Scott himself had even taken Stiles to bed when he had fallen asleep on the couch as they watched a movie.

 

The wolf knew for a fact Stiles got a good eleven hours of sleep uninterrupted for once. His insomnia absent for a change, even his nightmares had taken the night off. Scott was more then glad about that, he knew how little sleep Stiles got. How night terrors woke him more times than not, the teen screaming himself awake, then being unable to fall back asleep after. Scott was working on getting Stiles to sleep more, it seemed to help when the wolf was actually there to comfort him. Not always of course but most of the time. Though the nights he wasn't, the Sheriff took over handling the fallout of Stiles nightmares. If Scott knew John wasn't going to be home, he would quickly head over himself. Not being able to stomach the thought of Stiles dealing with that alone.

 

“Look, honestly it doesn't matter. He either comes or he doesn't and you're just going to have to suck it up and deal if he doesn't show. I will throw you out of a window if you keep moaning and pouting like a baby about it.” Derek says, rolling his eyes when his comment just seems to make Scott pout more, but Derek was with everyone else in this. He just didn't want to have to listen to Scott whine like a love sick puppy all night. Derek could honestly saw Scott's behavior was ten times worse now then it had ever been with Allison.

 

“Fine.” Scott says, tone borderline heartbroken.

 

Isaac didn't know how Stiles put up with that sometimes.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Nephew, if you don't mind. I'm going to slaughter the dying dog in the kitchen who's whining under his breath like we can't hear him.” Peter's voice filters over the movie playing on the screen, the pack lazing in different spots of the loft trying to watch the new Poltergeist but being unable to really focus with Scott's whimpers. Though quite as they were werewolf hearing made it seem as if Scott was right in their ears crying under his breath like a child in distress.

 

The damn teen was actually whimpering because Stiles still hadn't shown yet, even though Stiles normally didn't get here until 6:45 most of the time because he dropped of dinner to his dad but that still didn't stop the werewolf in the kitchen from pouting about it. Scott probably wouldn't even be pouting if Stiles hadn't said he probably wasn't going to show. Derek was seconds into kicking the brat out of a window and maybe just a bit blaming Stiles for Scott's current mood.

 

“Stiles will light your ass on fire again if you do that.” Erica says absently, leaning forward towards the TV in hopes that it would help drown out freaking Scott. Even after turning up the volume of the TV no one could hold their attention to the screen when the love sick fool in the kitchen randomly whined.

 

“It's a chance I'm willing to take if it means I don't have to hear that anymore.” That being the low whine Scott lets out, as he paces the kitchen again, glancing at his phone for god knows how many times in the past hour. As if Scott could have possible missed a text notification, the tone he had set for the pale teen was loud enough to be heard from outside the loft.

 

Erica was seconds into screaming at Scott when her ears pick up the distinct sound of Stiles Jeep pulling into the drive way. The sound of gravel and dirt shifting as the blue beast rolls to a stop. Scott is rushing into the living area in the next second beaming like a freaking idiot as he finally stops pacing and plops down on the love seat he had abandoned thirty minutes prier. The wolves can hear the clatter of Stiles taking the stairs, the low mumbles and bitching about the lack of a working elevator had a few wolves smiling.

 

Just before the door slides fully open, the wolves mouths are already watering when the heavenly scent of pizza wafts into the room. Stiles slight form hidden behind the stacks of pizza boxes, a bag dangling from each arm as he tries to balance everything without falling.

 

“A little help.” Stiles calls out, grunting when the door bounces back towards him. Slamming into his hip with the force of how hard he shoved it open. Stiles flails for a moment before righting himself with an annoyed huff.

 

Someone pauses the movie, not that they could even really say anyone knew what was going on.

 

Erica's eyes narrow as she stands, taking in the crackling in Stiles voice as she moves to relieve him of some of his load. Isaac and Boyd easily taking the rest and placing it on the coffee table in the center of the all the couches.

 

“You're a god send.” Erica says happily, pulling out a slice of pepperoni pizza and biting into it. She moans, pleases as all the extra cheese Stiles always orders melts on her tongue.

 

Again the she wolfs eyes narrow towards Stiles as the boy clears his throat. “I figured this was better then everyone sitting around and eating chips and candy. Still not the healthiest but its not junk food. Plus getting pizza kept me from having to stop at the store to buy groceries to cook.”

 

Erica and a few others pull a face when Scott practically skips towards Stiles, pulling the pale boy into his arms. Scenting his neck and shoulders. Hell, everyone would disgustingly point out Scott was practically purring like a kitten.

 

“Well, hello to you too Scottie.” Stiles says with a low grunted chuckle as he's manhandled to the love seat, Scott effectively pushing the skinnier teen down before the wolf plops himself beside him. Every part of Scott's body he could get pressed up close and touching Stiles, he did. Like he was trying to melt and become one with his best friend slash boyfriend.

 

Erica sometimes misses the days when they hadn't been dating, Scott was annoying when he was with Allison but never this bad. And if the look on said girls face was anything to go by she was thinking the same thing as well. Not that everyone wasn't happy for the pair, Scott had actually calmed and acted like a proper pack mate now that he was dating Stiles. It was just so disgusting how infatuated Scott seemed to be, like he hasn't known Stiles his entire life. Apparently tossing in sex and kissing into the mix and it was a whole new adventure for Scott, even if their relationship hadn't changed all that much.

 

Now that Stiles was here and no one had to listen to Scott's childish behavior anymore Boyd does everyone a favor and restarts the movie from the beginning. This time they would hopefully get to watch it uninterrupted.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Scott was on the edge of his seat, his chocolate brown eyes wide as the creepy ass clown in the movie gives a loud belly laugh. Far to evil sounding for a child's toy, Lydia and Erica both shriek as the doll shots out as if to grab the kid. The wolf's mouth twitches in need to smile when he feels Stiles jump beside him, the human boy curled into Scott's side, every tiny flinch and jump easily noticed. His amber eyes fixed on the TV, just like the others. Pulled into the remake of a classic.

 

A small part of Scott didn't know if this movie was a good choice where Stiles was concerned, the jump scares alone was getting even Scott's heart pumping. But today Stiles heart seemed to be rabbiting faster than his normal overly quick pace, and each time something on the screen wailed or scared them Stiles heart seemed to pick up just a bit more. Stiles wasn't complaining though, so Scott wouldn't be a buzz kill and ask for a movie change. Erica was likely to rip his head off, since she had been begging to watch this film for a month now.

 

It wasn't until the tree burst through the window and pulls Griffin from his room does Scott realize Stiles is practically a limp noodle against him now. Frowning Scott leans back slowly, angling his body towards Stiles who starts to slide off Scott's shoulder as he turns. The wolf easily catching him, even going so far as to pull the human teen against his chest when he realizes Stiles is dead asleep.

 

Suddenly concerned since only moments before Stiles had been awake and jumping at the movie like the rest of them, Scott lays a hand over Stiles cheek. With a silent curse towards himself Scott glances up, his warm hand still resting over Stiles face which is clearly overheated with a fever. Everyone was still to intrigued with the movie to notice of course. Chewing on his lip Scott silently wonders if he should ask Derek if he happened to have a fever reducer in the loft somewhere. Or maybe Lydia or Allison, they could possibly be carrying some in their purses. Stiles tenses against Scott then, pulling him from his thoughts. The whine that leaves Stiles lips is long and loud in the sudden quite of the movie.

 

“Really Scott!?” Erica shouts, whipping around to glare at the wolf. Jumping to conclusion's and blaming Scott for the sound.

 

“It wasn't me!” Scott hisses back, all to aware of everyone's eyes now on them.

 

“It was Sti...” Scott is cut off when Stiles surges forward, gagging and dazed as he tries and fails to pull himself off the couch. Eyes widening at all to familiar look on Stiles face, Scott snatches the bag off the coffee table. Bumping the drinks still inside of it before he shoves the bag under Stiles mouth just in time for the teen violently throw up.

 

“Oh shit!” Erica shouts, jerking back and slamming into Boyd as she tries to avoid the vomit that misses the bag and splatters on the floor. Stiles chokes on a cry, hunching over more as his stomach spasms as another violent round of vomiting quickly follows.

 

“Get me a trash can!” Scott shouts, trying to hold the bag steady as Stiles gets sick, along with trying to use his legs to keep the sick teen from sliding off the couch.

 

Someone shoves a trash can under Stiles, Scott doesn't look up to see who as he drops the already full corner store bag into it. His arms quickly snaking around Stiles waist to support him as the teen launches forward again, putrid smelling stomach contents making a quick exit. The pack is in a shocked silence, eyes wide and slightly worried with how aggressively Stiles was puking. The wolves having to go so far as to hold their breathes so they wouldn't have to physically taste the sickness in the air.

 

Stiles gasps, gagging and choking as he dry heaves. “You're okay, calm down.” Scott says lowly, one of his arms unwinding to rub Stiles back to help calm him down some. The sick teen getting far to worked up for Scott's liking.

 

Stiles whimpers before he spits out a mouth full of watery substance.

 

“Don't fight it Stiles.” Scott urges, the hand still around Stiles waist now rubbing and stroking at the tense spasming muscled abdomen. Trying to cox the trembling ligaments into giving up and relaxing. Hoping it would do something useful to give Stiles some reliefe. The sick teen shakes his head wildly, Scott easily knowing it was Stiles way of saying he didn't want to throw up anymore. Not wanting to puke again that he was physically fighting his bodies need to purge whatever was upsetting his stomach.

 

“It's going to happen either way baby.” Scott says sadly, using pet names he saves for when they are alone. “It will hurt worse if you try to hold it back.”

 

The sound that comes out of Stiles throat when he vomits again has everyone cringing. The sharp cry transmits unforgiving pain as impossible amounts of stomach contents splatters into the trash can is hard to listen too. Because Stiles was sick, in pain and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

 

“Someone hand me that blue sports drink please.” Scott says, once's he's sure Stiles is done throwing up, though the teen is panting and crying still as he leans over the now full trash can. His amber eyes screwed tightly closed and his pale cheeks flushed an unhealthy shade of red.

 

One hand holding up Stiles, Scott uses his free one to uncap the drink Allison hands him, her own dark eyes frowning worriedly towards Stiles flushed parlor.

 

“Take a drink for me Stiles.” Says Scott, as he gently eases Stiles from over the trash can so he could place the cool blue Gatorade to Stiles trembling lips.

 

Stiles shudders, makes a noise in rejection at the idea of drinking something, but Scott wasn't having any of that. The amount of fluids Stiles had just lost in such a short amount of time was concerning and the last thing Stiles needed was to get dehydrated. The vomiting alone was bad enough in making that a possibility, but the sick teen was now sweating enough that Scott could feel it through Stiles trade mark red hooded jacket.

 

“You need to okay, I know you don't want to throw up anymore but having something in your stomach is better than dry heaving.” It probably wasn't the best peep-talk but it had Stiles raising a shaky hand to help Scott tilt the drink enough for him to take a few small cautious sips. As Stiles slowly drinks, Boyd gets up and changes out the bag in the trash can, which Scott does have the mind to thank him for.

 

“How high do you think his fever is?” Asks Boyd, seeing the fevered flush to Stiles skin and the glazed dazed look in those amber eyes that were far to bright at the moment.

 

“I don't know, I can't really judge by touch since we run warmer then a normal person now.” Scott answers with a frown, his hand back at Stiles cheek, then his neck seeing if he could make a close enough guess at his sick lovers temperature. Though he keeps his movements slow as to not bump Stiles to roughly and make him drop the sports drink he was still steadily sipping at.

 

“I doubt there is a thermometer in the loft, right Derek?” Allison asks, sounding hopeful even though it was a very slim chance since, Derek was a werewolf after all and couldn't catch anything that would give him a fever.

 

Derek grunts, looking troubled as he stands and heads towards the bathroom. “I actually have a fully stocked first-aid kit, we have human pack-mates so I made sure to get everything humanly possible anyone might need.”

 

Scott for once doesn't show his surprise at Derek's efforts, once he got over being fucking full of himself and trying to lay blame on people for his situation Scott relieved Derek was actually a really good Alpha. Though it literally took Stiles practically knocking his head off to see that, but in the end the outcome wasn't as horrid as Scott had made it out to be. It still made him feel shitty at times, to remember how poorly he treated Derek. And don't get him started on the guilt he still felt for teaming up with Gerard.

 

Said Alpha ambles back into the living room with a first aid kit massive enough to be mistaken for a suitcase and if Scott was honest he was pretty sure that actually was a hard plastic suitcase.

 

“Jesus, you weren't kidding.” Erica says with a whistle, eyes going wide at the sheer amount of shit shoved into the black case. Rummaging around for a few moments Derek whips an oral thermometer and hands it towards Scott.

 

“I'm going to get something to clean up the floor.” Derek mutters as he heads back into the bathroom and vanishes from sight. With a frown, Scott looks towards the vomit on the floor. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to make a small puddle by Scott's shoes.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles whispers, eyes half mass as he leans heavily on Scott enjoying the warmth coming off the wolf. The bottle in his hand now empty, Scott is all to glad with the fact Stiles was able to drink it all down. Though it had been a slow process.

 

“It's fine.” Peter huffs out before anyone else could. “This floor has seen far worse I'm sure.”

 

Scott and the others try really hard to not dwell on the fact that, that was to true for words. Putting it out of his mind about what other disgusting things had been on this floor Scott lifts Stiles up and places him on his lap, slipping the thermometer into the sick teens mouth when he goes to protest the new seating arrangement. Huffing out a whine around the device Stiles tries to stay as still as possible as he waits, not wanting to risk gagging himself on the now warm plastic and metal tipped thermometer. Normally he had no gag reflex to speak of, but even his tongue sitting in his mouth made him want to hurl if he moved it.

 

Fear slowly starts to grip Stiles as he waits, his mouth filling with saliva as he unconsciously tries to swallow past the sudden need to throw up again. He pants through his nose, wiggling uncomfortably as his stomach begins to churn and seize up. Just when he thinks he's going to puke all over himself and Scott's lap as he waits, the device lets of a small series of beeps.

 

Jerking Scott drops the thermometer when Stiles bats his hand away roughly, quickly flinging himself forward just in time to heave once more violently into the trash can. All the sports drink he had been able to swallow down rushing back up so fast it burns his throat and even comes out of his nose. Stiles panics the moment he can't catch his breath past the still escaping vomit, his nose now clogged and burning as he tries to breath. He gasps, slapping at his chest weakly as if it would get his lungs to function like they are suppose to.

 

“Hey, hey, Stiles. Calm down.” Scott says into the frantic teens ear, grabbing at the hands that pawed and pounded into Stiles chest, the wheeze and rattle of Stiles lungs new and concerning.

 

“Breathe Stiles, you're okay.” Erica says next, sliding into the empty spot next to Scott and Stiles, her long manicured fingers rubbing at Stiles chest. Not liking how scared and panicked Stiles was in that moment. Scott leans Stiles up some once he's done vomiting, in the hopes it will help Stiles take a nice deep breath.

 

Stiles shutters as he tries to pull in a lung full of air that is quickly interrupted by another round of vomit that surprises all of them. Someone shouts, Boyd quickly moving away as Stiles stomach contents spray and drench the three sitting on the love seat. Neither Erica or Scott have to time to be disgusted about being plastered with puke because Stiles makes some god awful noise like he's being choked to death that makes everyone panic. The teen's face is bright red, eyes wide and frantically moving around the room. He bucks in Scott's hold, neck hyper-extending as he tries to breath properly.

 

“He's choking on it!” Lydia shouts, jumping to her feet and moving behind the small couch to shove Stiles forward, trying to force the boy to straighten his back to help with air flow better. Erica and Scott are doing their best to keep Stiles still, trying to keep the teen from pulling himself out of Scott's grip in his panic.

 

“Call my mom!” Scott screams, now well and truly terrified as Stiles throws up again, coating his red hoodie off blue and yellow. The need for his mother when Stiles was clearly to panicked and sick had him shouting without thinking. The vomit continues to accumulate on their laps, as another rush come seconds after the last. Scott couldn't even get Stiles to lean over the trash can with how hard his best friend was struggling in his hold, to panicked by the fact, vomit was literally keeping him from breathing.

 

“Jesus, how does he even have anything left to throw up!?” Jackson questions, not believing the sheer amount of fluids that has left Stiles body. Surely the first round of vomit after drinking had already rushed back up?

 

“Calm down Stiles.” Scott breathes out, trying to pull even himself from his own panic. “Come on and calm down for me okay?”

 

Stiles finally coughs, and coughing was great because that meant air flow, and as soon as Stiles gets in a small breath of air he had been fighting so hard for he sags. Going limp in Scott's arms, as if his body suddenly didn't have bones. Scott is all to content with allowing Stiles to just lay against his chest and breathe. He didn't care he was covered in puke and smelled god awful because Stiles lack of breathing a moment ago worked the wolf into such a panic he thought his heart would stop.

 

There is a collective sigh that fills the air, the packs own anxiety and frantic hearts slowly settling.

 

“Don't feel well.” Stiles says, breathlessly still slightly huffing and panting for a good proper large breath.

 

“Fucking obviously!” Jackson snaps, throwing his hands up in the air gesturing at all the vomit on the sofa, the floors and more importantly Stiles, Scott and Erica. Though Scott could positively say Jackson wasn't saying this out of annoyance towards Stiles, even over the smell of vomit, McCall could smell Jackson's worry.

 

“Scott you and Stiles use the shower in my room.” Derek says with a sigh, “Erica you can take the one down here. I'll find you and Stiles something to change into. You carry a spare with you right Erica?”

 

Scott doesn't wait to hear Erica's answer, more than upset with himself as he makes his way upstairs, easily carrying Stiles weight. Now after witnessing Stiles horrid vomit display Scott realizes that all of his best friends behavior even from the night before pointed out the fact he was coming down with something.

 

Stiles falling asleep at eight O'clock, something that hadn't happened since before his mother got sick. How snappish he had been, the way Stiles had lagged behind and talked less. No wonder he hadn't wanted to come to pack night, he had probably already been feeling the effects of whatever he caught and Scott whined and pouted till he got his way.

 

He was a shitty best friend and boyfriend.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

“It's okay Stiles.” Scott says, voice raised a little higher than normal so he could be heard over the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. The pair was currently seating on the warm tiles, water raining down on them as Scott sits at Stiles back. Legs on either side of the sick boys naked hips as he leans forward to purge his stomach once more.

 

Scott had mistakenly thought they were in the all clear where Stiles vomiting was concerned when the wolf was able to hold Stiles up and wash him clean of his last round sickness. It hadn't even been moments into rinsing Stiles off before he had given a sharp cry and lunged forward to hang over the drain to vomit once more. Witnessing Stiles legs wobble and shake as he tried to hold himself up had led them in their current position. Any other time Scott would be more than happy to take advantage of Stiles nakedness, but not now. Not when his lover was burning with fever and unable to control his bodies need to throw up.

 

Stiles lets out a sob as he spits to clear his mouth. “Sorry.”

 

Scott didn't think he was really one to break down and cry over something as silly as the tone of someones voice, but Stiles sounded so sad that the wolf had to swallow to control his emotions.

 

“It's okay Stiles.” Says Scott, his fingers absently rubbing and stroking as the bare belly blow his palm. “You don't need to apologize, if anything I do.”

 

God, he has known Stiles since they were children. How had he not picked up the signs Stiles wasn't feeling well? Scott had been so caught up in the fact Stiles had practically turned down pack night and the chance to hang out with him for the night that he hadn't been paying close enough attention to Stiles needs.

 

Maybe he was to clingy?

 

Stiles moans, his head dropping back to lean against Scott's wet warm shoulder. Seemingly not caring about the water that was flowing down onto his over heated face. Scott really needed to get his fever down, and the warm shower probably wasn't helping matters but Stiles had practically cried when Scott had tried to put him in a cool shower. And Scott just didn't have it in him to upset Stiles more when he was already feeling so lousy.

 

“I'm sorry I whined and complained, pretty much forcing you to come out when you didn't feel well.” Scott says, voice muffled as he breathes in the clean scent of Stiles wet hair. The wolf honestly didn't know why Stiles skin being wet made him smell so much better.

 

“Didn't know I was sick.” Mumbles Stiles, voice strained and exhausted sounding.

 

“I should have known though.” Answers Scott, silently wondering if it was okay to get them out of the shower now. Of course he should have known, he was equipped with a badass werewolf nose now. He could smell sickness on people as they walked by. He was pissed with himself from not noticing it on Stiles.

 

“S'Okay.” Hums Stiles, his fevered amber eyes drooping. Which was Scott's cue to get them the hell out of the shower before he had to ask someone for help to dress Stiles if he fell asleep in the bath.

Like hell Scott was going to allow anyone but himself to see Stiles naked. And he would question himself on the sudden overflow of possessiveness after Stiles was better.

 

“Come on baby, lets get out and dressed.” It was a bit of an awkward shuffle to stand while leaving Stiles pressed against his chest, but Scott didn't trust Stiles steadiness. Even as they sat Scott could feel the shaking in Stiles body, like it was physically draining him just to lean against Scott without sliding onto the tiles.

 

Drying himself while holding Stiles up wasn't much better. Of course he had attempted to seat Stiles on the toilet seat with a towel around him as he dried, but as soon as Scott had let go Stiles had already started tipping over towards the floor. Once he had himself dry, save for his hair and a pair of Derek's jeans and a shirt Scott kneeled in front of Stiles. The teens eyes were half mass, cheeks flushed bright red and yet the rest of him was stark white. Overly pale from sickness.

 

Using a fresh dry towel, Scott gently worked the water out of Stiles thick brown locks. Then moved onto this neck and shoulders, taking care not to bump or shake Stiles up to much as he removed the beads of water hugging his skin. Stiles whines when Scott gets to his stomach, his belly tensing up even under Scott's slow moving gentle hands.

 

“Sorry Stiles.” Scott says sadly. Kissing Stiles knee in apology for hurting his upset stomach.

 

“S'okay.” Sniffs the pale teen, voice bubbling with the need to cry but fighting it. He was feeling all to pathetic at the moment.

 

“Tell me if you're going to be sick okay?” Scott says, drying his legs and thighs. Once he's sure Stiles is very much dry he stands the teen up holding him firmly around the waist as he pulls a pair of boxers on him. Then a soft pair of sweat pants that he has to tie in order to keep them on Stiles thin waist. Stiles lets out a pitiful whine when Scott has him lift his arms to pull the soft red Henley shirt on. The one with thumb holes that the pack had teased Derek about once.

 

Once he's dressed Stiles shuffles forward a few steps, pressing his face into the curve of Scott's neck with a sad, pained moan. With a sad frown on his own Scott wraps his arms around Stiles, holding his weight easily as the to warm teen rest against him.

 

“I'm cold.” Moan's Stiles, shivering like he was suddenly standing in a blizzard.

 

“It's just the fever.” Say's Scott, wondering what the hell they should do now? Should he take Stiles home? Could Stiles even handle being shaken around in his jeep for the fifteen minutes it take them to get back to his house? Maybe the hospital was a better option? Scott was very concerned about dehydration and the crackle of Stiles lungs as he breathed. Did he aspirate on any of his vomit, or had he just panicked as he couldn't pull in a breath?

 

Scott chewed on his lip, running his fingers through Stiles hair as he thought. Maybe he should just lay Stiles down somewhere here and text him mom to get her opinion. Scott didn't want to rush Stiles to the ER and rack him up a hospital bill if it wasn't needed. He guesses he could also text to Sheriff and let him know Stiles was sick as well. John would probably tell him the best actions to take, just like his mother would.

 

A knock sounds at the door, making Stiles flail then whine loudly when his movements hurt his aching stomach.

 

“Scott?” Isaac calls out from behind the closed door.

 

“We're dressed.” Answer's Scott, giving the go ahead for the blonde wolf to push open the door. Isaac's blue eyes falling towards Stiles shaking form in seconds.

 

“We made up the pullout for Stiles to lay on.” Says the wolf, frowning at the whine Stiles lets out. “Got him a new bag in the trash can as well, just in case. Oh, Peter and Lydia went to the store and got him some ginger ale and Popsicle to see if he could keep it down.”

 

Scott smiles, so glad this pack had so many people who cared for Stiles well being. With a warm thank you, Scott lifts Stiles into his arms, cradling him against his chest like a baby. It goes to show how lousy Stiles was feeling when he doesn't protest being carried in such a manner. Any other time the teen would throw a fit, worried that being carried around would make him look weak. A silly notion Stiles had, still not seeming to understand that no one in this pack found him weak.

 

Stiles was the strongest of all of them.

 

Stiles made little noises of complaint with each step Scott had to take to move down the stairs, even though he was keeping his pace slow and bouncing to a minimum the movement still had a poor affect on Stiles rebelling body. Though Scott was happy that Stiles hadn't vomited in the last twenty minutes. Not that the wolf was even sure the sick teen had anything left to throw up.

 

Laying Stiles down on the pull out mattress that was now stacked high with blankets and pillows had the teen crying out and gagging. Scott froze at the sound thinking the puking was going to start up again, while Issac dove for the trash can practically shoving it in Stiles face. It was unnecessary however when Stiles calmed, his cry losing volume and turning into a low hum of pain as he curled around a pillow.

 

“Will you try drinking a ginger ale Stiles?” Lydia asks, kneeling down by the pullout where Stiles could see her but keeping out of range encase things suddenly got messy.

 

“N-no.” Whines out Stiles, one of his arms curling around his stomach that suddenly made an odd gurgling snarl at the mention of being filled.

 

Lydia frowns, not liking the teens answer, but a sharp look from Scott had her sighing. “Fine, but you will drink some soon. Thirty minutes then I want you to try some okay? I can practically see you dehydrating from over here.”

 

Scott knew her slightly bitchy tone was out of worry and the wolf was sure Stiles knew as well but a sick Stiles was an overly emotion upset Stiles so when tears gathered in his amber eyes Lydia and a few others cringed. It wasn't until Scott actually saw a tear roll down Stiles bright red cheeks and everyone else in the room start to panic did he realize no one had actually seen Stiles cry before outside of himself. If the teen ever did any crying he made sure to do it where no one would see him. Everyone else in the pack has seen each other cry a time or two. Hell they had all even seen Peter cry, so everyone's clear shock and sudden anxiety at seeing Stiles do it was almost amusing.

 

Almost but not quite because Scott hated it when Stiles cried.

 

“Sorry.” Stiles whispers, whipping out his eyes.

 

“Jesus!” Hisses Jackson, arms waving in front of him for a moment in a panic. “It's fine Stilinski, just...” Jackson pulled a face that would make Scott and Stiles laugh any other time. “Don't cry.”

 

“Hey, it's okay baby.” Scott says, running his fingers through Stiles hair to calm him down before he worked himself up into a sobbing fit that would probably lead to throwing up. Stiles sniffs, whipping at his eyes once more before quickly nodding off.

 

The collective sigh at Scott's back made him smile slightly. Leave it to Stiles to panic the pack by crying.

 

“Should we try checking his temperature while he's asleep?” Erica asks, nervous by the heat radiating off Stiles skin. The wolf easily feeling it as she leaned over the back of the couch to tuck a pillow behind Stiles back.

 

“I don't think an oral thermometer is a good idea, I don't want to gag him and make him throw up.” Scott wanted to prevent vomiting at all cost.

 

“Ah.” Peter says then looking smug. “It's a good thing I bought this when we were at the store, now isn't it.” This, happening to be a ear thermometer he pulls out of one of dozens of grocery bags that are sitting on the kitchen table.

 

“When did you get that?” Lydia asks as Scott takes the device from the older wolf and slices open the clear plastic with his claws. He checks to make sure its working properly before moving back towards Stiles and sits on the edge of the mattress, happy that his weight didn't move the bed. Scott's hands are steady as he places the blue tip into Stiles ear and pushes the button. Then halts all movements when the cool plastic makes Stiles cringe in his sleep and whimper.

 

“I went and got it when you ran back to get some lavender tea.” Peter says with a shrug. Like it was no big deal he went out of his way to buy Stiles a different thermometer when everyone knew it was. The older wolf didn't do nice things for anyone except Stiles, Scott had come to notice it for a few months now but hadn't said anything about it. It's not like Peter could charm Stiles with kindness to manipulate him into doing something. Stiles would kill him first, everyone knew it even Peter so Scott wasn't to concerned about his weird affection towards his boyfriend being out of bad intentions.

 

Though it still made Scott wonder why he was only nice to Stiles.

 

Peter seemed to pick up on the silent question. “He reminds me of my son.” The older wolf says with a deep frown that quickly vanishes when Derek looks at his uncle with sad eyes. “None of that nephew, I don't blame you for anything.”

 

The subject is quickly dropped however when the device in Stiles ear beeps quietly, cutting throw the sudden heavy sadness in the air like a sword. Everyone could ponder the idea of Peter's son when Stiles wasn't so sick.

 

“Damn.” Scott hisses when he see's the reading, his hand unconsciously moving to Stiles heated forehead stroking the skin there that was already becoming sweaty.

 

“What's it say?” Allison asks worriedly, not liking the worried look on Scott's tanned face.

 

“103.6.” That was far to high, and Scott honestly didn't know if Stiles could keep down any medication that would knock this fever out. He knew in most cases a fever was the bodies way of fighting off an infection or virus but these readings had Scott wanting to rush Stiles to the ER. When was the last time Stiles was this sick?

 

“It is a concerning temp.” Muses Peter, his frown now back in place as he pivots on his heels and digs through the bags on the kitchen table once more.

 

“Maybe we should take him to the hospital?” Issac asks, sounding unsure if that was the right course of action, just like how Scott had felt while in the bathroom. That was before seeing his temperature though and now Scott was leaning more towards the ER idea.

 

“Now, now.” Says Peter, his deep voice floating towards Scott as the wolf glides back into the living room making a B line right towards the sick sleeping teen. “Before we go running to the hospital lets try this first okay?”

 

Scott frowns towards the box in Peter's hands, removing his palm from Stiles heated forehead when Peter swats at his arm. The older wolf pops open the box, pulling out a long strip of what looks like fabric. Peter tears off a slip of plastic cover, revealing some blue type of gel before he's brushing Stiles hair out of the way and sticking the odd looking large band-aid onto Stiles sweaty forehead.

 

“What is that?” Erica asks, nose twitching at the heavy smell coming from the sheet now on place on Stiles heated skin.

 

“It's a fever cooling patch, it's just water and menthol on a hydro gel ice sheet. Hopefully the menthol will trick his body into cooling down. We'll give it about an hour then check his temperature again if it hasn't gone down we'll probably have to try a fever reducer but if it rises our best bet is the hospital.” Peter then strolls away and takes up his perch on the stairs, acting as if he hadn't been caring from Stiles like a loving father.

 

Everyone is smart enough not to bring it up as everyone quietly finds a place to relax, someone mumbling about putting in a Disney movie that wouldn't have anyone shouting in fear like the previous movie had. Scott doesn't pay any attention to the others as he crawls onto the bed and sits beside Stiles. Making sure no blankest are covering the sick teen even though Stiles is shaking on the bed like he was laying out in the snow. As much as Scott doesn't like seeing Stiles look cold and miserable he doesn't place a blanket over him knowing that the added heat would do nothing for his fevered body but raise his temperature more.

 

The only thing he can do is keep his warm werewolf body close to Stiles in the hopes his high temperature would help Stiles feel a bit warmer without actually warming him. Pulling out his phone he ideally rubs Stiles back, his warm hand stroking over the already sweaty material of the shirt Stiles was borrowing. Flipping through his messages he finds his mothers thread and sends her a text, hoping she was on break or soon would be so she could get back to Scott as quickly as possible.

 

'Stiles is really sick, don't know if I should take him to the hospital?'

 

Scott almost shouts in reliefe when his mom quickly messages him back within the minute.

 

'What's going on with him?'

 

Frowning Scott quickly types out his message one handed, not wanting to stop rubbing Stiles back. Hoping it was soothing the teen some in his sleep, Scott could already feel Stiles getting restless under his palm. The shaking now being accompanied by wiggling and low whining.

 

Frowning down at how long the text was turning out to be Scott deletes the message and rings his mom. Either she actually was on her break and she could answer her cell or she had just stepped off into a corner to text Scott back. Either way he had a feeling his mom would answer just because one of her kids were sick.

 

“Sick how?” Melissa asks, skipping over her normal warm greeting.

 

“He did a lot of throwing up, I gave him a sports drink after to keep him from getting dehydrated but that came back up pretty quickly.” Scott chews on his lip again. “He either choked on some of his throw up or got panicked because he couldn't take a breathe but his lungs sound... I don't know, um it crackles when he's breathes. He also has a really high fever. 103.6”

 

Melissa clicks her tongue and huffs out a sigh, something she does when she's thinking rather deeply on something.

 

“I don't like how high his fever is, what has been down to get it to go down? And it's possible he just panicked honey, but just listen closely to his lungs, if the sound starts to get worse let me know.” Says' Melissa, her voice taking on that soothing motherly tone that always worked to calm both Scott and Stiles.

 

“He has a cooling patch on right now, we haven't tried a fever reducer yet because I wasn't sure he would keep it down. Stiles really didn't want to throw up again.”

 

Melissa sighs sadly, the sound registering to all the wolves in the room. “Okay, I want you to check his fever again in a bit, if it hasn't lowered try some medication okay? I know he doesn't want to throw up but we can't have his fever getting any higher. If it has risen don't bother with the fever meds, you bring him straight in. I'll call John and let him know what's going on, okay honey?”

 

Scott smiles, though small it's still there. “Okay, thanks mom. Sorry for bothering you at work.”

 

Melissa scruffs. “Don't even Scott McCall, you know I want to know what's going on with you boys if it concerns your health the minute it happens. You are not bothering me, and if you do end up heading this way call the nurses station and have them page me, I'm going on my rounds now so I might not be able to answer my cell phone.”

 

“Will do mom, love you.”

 

“Love you too, look after that boy of ours.”

 

With a quite chuckle Scott hangs up his phone. Placing it on the arm of the couch so it's in close reach encase he does end up having to call his mom back. Though he's really hoping that doesn't happen he's not to optimistic. Stiles never got sick often, but when he did it always ended up ten times more taxing on his body then it did others. Scott could never understand why that was, as hard as it was for Stiles to catch a virus you would think his body could fight it off faster once he had it.

 

That had never been the case though. Scott could still remember bits and pieces from the time both him and Stiles had gotten the chicken pox with they were seven. Scott had a low grade fever and had been overly itchy but it hadn't been anything compared to Stiles. His best friend had a raging fever, a sever case of dizziness and tremors that had scared both their parents when Stiles had collapsed. Scott remembers not being able to visit Stiles in the hospital until he was completely virus free and even then he hadn't been allowed to stay long.

 

Then there was that unfortunate time in middle school were they had caught mono, and they hadn't even got the virus by kissing freaking girls. Nope their unlucky asses got it sharing a water bottle with another student while in PE one day. Stiles then too had ended up in the hospital with a fever so high he spent two days covered in ice packs and almost completely naked. Scott had got to visit then though, with Stiles mom being gone and the Sheriff overly busy at work they allowed him to stay with Stiles as long as he wore a mask and didn't share drinks.

 

They never did drink after anyone but each other after that madness.

 

A loud whine and what could only be described as belch has Stiles jerking up and launching over the side of the bed. Scott hurries to crawl up beside Stiles, holding him up by curling his arms around the trembling stomach as the sick teen dry heaves over the trash can. Nothing comes up though, his body lacking any fluid to purge but it doesn't stop his stomach from trying. The noises leaving Stiles throat as he gags and gurgles on very little stomach acid that come up has everyone cringing. The sound is horrid and filled with enough pain that Scott slides his palm under Stiles shirt, curling his fingers slightly into the overly heated spasming flesh there.

 

Then he's pulling pain like Derek had shown him, concentrating only on the fact that this will give Stiles some much needed reliefe instead of how bad it fucking hurts to do so. What the hell was going on in his boyfriends body that he felt like that? Like someone was slowly carving off his flesh and piercing him over and over again with a dull knife.

 

Only when Stiles goes slightly limp against Scott does the wolf stop taking pain. His best friend his leaning heavily against him, on his hands and knees, swaying slightly as his arms and legs shake uncontrollably.

 

There's a pop of a can being opened and the sound of fizz and ice in a cup from the kitchen, followed by the sound of pills rattling in a bottle. Knowing what was about to go down, Scott leans back against the back of the couch, easily taking Stiles with him. Scott shuffles them a round for a moment, taking up the same position they had been in the shower. The wolf legs spread wide, Stiles seated in between his legs, back resting in the crock of Scott's arm and his face pressed into Scott's warm neck.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia call's voice low. “I need you to drink some of this okay and take these antacids. Maybe it will help settle your stomach?”

 

Stiles gives a pitiful moan in answer, waving a hand around feebly to get the red head to move away. But the sick teen doesn't see the stubborn set of the girls shoulder, or those narrowed eyes as she takes in the shaking sick mess that is Stiles form curled against Scott's chest.

 

“I wasn't asking Stiles.” Lydia says, there's a demand in her voice Stiles was always weak to but it's not a heated as normal do to the fact everyone was genially worried.

 

“Don't wanna throw up.” Whimpers Stiles, his breath far to hot against Scott's skin. With a sad sigh Scott sits Stiles up, trying his damnedest not to crumble and feel terrible for moving Stiles when the sickly pale teen makes grabby hands towards Scott.

 

“You have to okay? Mom says so.” Stiles blinks fever dazed eyes towards Scott, frowning as he shudders.

 

“Here.” Lydia says, shoving the drink towards Stiles lips and not letting up until Stiles opens his mouth to take a few small sips of the ginger ale. Lydia only pulls the cup back long enough to pop two pills into Stiles mouth which has him gagging in seconds on the things, Lydia makes a fast retreat back after handing the drink to Scott. It's a long process in coxing Stiles into swallowing down the medication, each gag and choke as Stiles fights to get the pills down has everyone tensing up at each small sound.

 

Issac even went so far as to sit the trash can on the bed next to the pair for easier access. Scott hates to do it, but he makes Stiles take a few more good mouth fulls of liquid before setting the drink aside and allowing him to return to laying against Scott's chest.

 

“Blanket?” Stiles slurs out in question, arms fumbling around trying to find something to cover his shivering body in. There isn't one though, the only blankets are the ones under them to give the pullout bed more cushion. Everyone already knowing added layers wouldn't help with a fever.

 

“I'm sorry Stiles but you can't have one. Your fever is too high.” Scott regrets the words as soon as he says them, to his great horror and heartbreak, Stiles burst into tears at the words. Curling more into Scott's chest, going as far as to smash his face into the wolfs shoulder Stiles just lets lose and cries. Even if Scott had been expecting it, knowing sickness brought out all the shit Stiles bottled up due to his overly worked emotion state it still always almost physically hurt him to hear Stiles sob.

 

“What the hell Stilinski!?” Jackson practically shouts baffled at the sudden swift hysterical crying Stiles was doing. Scott only spares the jock a single glance, surprised at the sheer amount of horror on Jackson's face at seeing Stiles cry. Not having time to explain to the pack that Stiles was just a bit on the overly emotion side when ill Scott just did what he normally did when Stiles was sick.

 

Though it had been a good three years since Stiles had caught any type of illness Scott still knew how to handle the outburst of tears, anger or sometimes panic. He easily draws his knees up, caging Stiles between them as he wraps his arms around Stiles trembling back. One hand clamping around the sick teens fevered neck, his thumb rubbing at the rabbiting pulse there.

 

Ever since Stiles mom had passed the only way John, Scott or his mother could only calm Stiles when he was this upset was to practically curl completely around him. The presents of someone wrapped around him, the heat from their skin and Stiles own body curled up as small as he could get it seemed to sooth out and make Stiles feel safe. Scott had always thought it was because of Claudia, he could vaguely remember Stiles mother caging, holding and curling around Stiles when he worked himself up to much when she had first gotten sick.

 

She had always spent hours just holding Stiles as he tried to starve off his tear and panic. Scott was sure it broke parts of Stiles heart that could never be fixed when his mom could no longer hold him like that. When she couldn't even remember ever holding Stiles like that.

 

Now it was the only thing that worked in high tension times for Stiles, though its not often he needs comforting to this level Scott is always willing to provide it. Stiles never even needed this kind of calm even after a night terror, he was always perfectly content with simply laying across Scott's chest. Then again Scott thinks, as he finally fells Stiles beginning to calm, maybe Stiles did need this after a nightmare but was to embarrassed or ashamed to ask.

 

The idiot probably thought it made him weak to ask for such a thing.

 

“S-Sorry.” Stiles hiccups out, his voice muffled by the shirt Scott is wearing because the teen still has his face pressed hard into Scott's shoulder.

 

“You're okay.” Scott can see a few people wanting to question that statement, everyone looking on wide eyed and shell shocked at Stiles little display. If they had been shocked before by some watery eyes and one single tear earlier they were all god smacked now.

 

Again, just a reminder that no one had ever seen Stiles cry.

 

A shuddered breath and a quite hum as Stiles fully relaxes against Scott is the first indication that he had fallen asleep. The second is the way his heart rate which had been through the roof a moment before drops back down to a pace that Stiles only has while asleep.

 

“What was that?” Derek asks with a frown, his expressive brows pulled down low.

 

Sighing Scott lets his legs lay flat against the bed but doesn't remove his arms from around Stiles sleeping form.

 

“Stiles gets really emotional when he's sick. He spends so much time trying not to seem weak he bottles up all his emotions and they just kinda spill out when he's sick and his guards down.”

 

“Does he always cry like that when he's sick?” Erica asks with a sad smile as she moves around the couch just behind Scott and Stiles. Her manicured hand reaching out and running through Stiles hair. Stiles whines and wiggles in his sleep but calms the moment Erica gently scraps her nails over his scalp.

 

“No, Stiles actually doesn't get sick often. This is the first time in three years and but he doesn't always cry, sometimes he gets angry or has bad panic attacks.” Scott shrugs likes it's no big deal, it is of course because he hated how on top of being sick Stiles also got upset but there really wasn't much he could do about it besides comfort him.

 

A hiccup and a short shout of pain from Scott as Stiles knee slams into his balls is the only warning he gets before Stiles flings himself over the trash can and heaves so violently the wolves could swear they heard his stomach contract. Scott easily shakes off the pain in his testicles when Stiles chokes before vomiting once more.

 

“Shit.” Boyd hisses out, as Scott takes up his spot beside Stiles. Holding him up and rubbing his back in a soothing manner, but at this point there really isn't anything that was going to possibly soothe Stiles.

 

“What?” Allison asks, as she hands a small stack of tissues to Scott so he can whip the vomit off Stiles chin. The sick teen is panting into the trash can, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he moans in pain when his stomach give another painful roll.

 

“He busted the blood vessels in his eyes.” Says Boyd, looking very uncomfortably with that information.

 

Frowning, Scott places his hand under Stiles chin and has him look up. “Open your eyes for me Stiles. Please?”

 

At this point, Scott knew better than to demand anything of Stiles. All that was likely to accomplish would be another outburst. Whining Stiles cracks open his eyes, blinking rapidly at the light but it's enough for everyone that had gathered around to see the now blood red color to Stiles eyes were white was suppose to be.

 

“S-Scotty.” Stiles slurs out, blinking rapidly. “Don't feel right.”

 

“What?” Scott asks suddenly panicked by Stiles words, not at all liking how he phrased it. “What feels wrong?”

 

Stiles mumbles something, moving his arms around sluggishly that it almost bumps the trash can full of vomit onto the floor but Peter's quick hands grab the thing and sits it aside, since it appears Stiles was done throwing up at the moment.

 

“P-pen's a-an needles.” Stiles stutters out when he's asked to repeat what he said, Scott and the others honestly don't understand what he means. What the hell did pens and needles have to do with anything?

 

Worried Derek asks him to explain, even if the Alpha isn't sure Stiles could physically do that with his stumbling speech but the question ends up falling on deaf ears when Stiles suddenly crashes sideways into Scott's arms. The wolf barely able to grip the teen to keep him from falling onto the floor.

 

“Stiles!?” Scott shouts to the limp form in his arms, eyes looking frantically towards the others in the hopes someone knew what the hell was going on.

 

“M-maybe his just overly exhausted?” Erica whispers as she digs her fingers into Boyd's arm, her sudden fear making her clingy.

 

Scott is almost calmed by that statement until Stiles gives a wild flail in his hold. His body jerking violently once before the convulsions hit full force. Scott cries out, almost locking his arms in place to hold Stiles still through the seizure until he remembers how that could only hurt Stiles. It makes him want to throw up as well to let Stiles go and rest him against the bed as the seizure works its way through Stiles body.

 

He doesn't remember grabbing his phone but it's suddenly in his hand and pressed tightly against his ear, Peter too is off to the side. Talking rapidly into his own phone, 911 if Scott had to guess as the older wolf was demanding an ambulance and telling them Stiles symptoms.

 

“How's Stiles doing?” Melissa asks the moment she answers her phone, Scott more than glad she answered her cell because in his panic he forgot to call the nurses station.

 

“H-he's having a seizure!” Cries Scott, eyes glued to Stiles has he shakes and jerks uncontrollably on the bed. “W-we, um Peter called an ambulance, but.. I.. mom?”

 

“Okay, okay honey calm down, you panicking won't do anyone any favors. I know you're scared but I need you to take a deep breath and calm down for me okay?”

 

Taking a deep breath Scott holds it for a moment before slowly releasing.

 

“Good boy.” Melissa says, hearing this through the line. “Now how long has he being seizing?”

 

Scott frowns, not sure as he had forgotten to time it. “One minute.” Erica says from behind him, her eyes on the watch around her slim wrist, her large eyes only glancing up long enough to check Stiles before falling back to her wrist.

 

“One minute, it's been one minute.”

 

“Okay, you said Peter called for an ambulance?” The nurse asks, Scott can hear the sound of his mother moving quickly. Most likely running through the halls of the hospital to get to the ambulance bay for Stiles arrival.

 

“Um yea, yes I can hear it now. It should be here in a moment.” Someone slides open the loft door and runs out, Scott isn't sure who because he's to scared to turn away from Stiles who finally looks like he was calming from his sudden convulsions. His body still jerks in odd intervals and his panting but all the same he was calming. The cooling sheet had come off at some point during the seizure Scott notes, his eyes moving to find the thing for some reason. Taking in the rumpled sheets and pillows, it's when Scott notices the fact that Stiles shirt had ridden up.

 

Scott frowns. “He has a rash mom.” Scott says, leaning over Stiles exposed belly to see the ugly rash along his sides.

 

“I'll note it down honey, now I know you don't want to hear this but no one needs to ride in that ambulance with Stiles. You come in his jeep if you have to but leave Stiles to the medics, there won't be enough room in the back if he has another seizure. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes ma'am.” He hates that she's right, hates that he would have to let Stiles out of his sight but he didn't want to risk getting in the way.

 

“I'll be with him as soon as he gets here.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

By the time the pack makes it to the hospital John had already beat them there. The sheriff is sitting in the waiting room, face pressed into his hands as he leans over his knees. The older man is stiff and smells of worry, his heart rate far to high for Scott's liking.

 

“John?” Scott calls out, keeping his voice low as to not spook the man he thought of as a father. He knew how far John could go off into his own head when he was anxious. The last thing Scott needed was to be shot for suddenly appearing in front of the older man.

 

John sits up, frowning towards the normally tan teen. Taking in his now pale parlor and wide frighten eyes.

 

“Hey kiddo, you okay?” Scott pulls a face at the cops question, John easily reading Scott, knowing the teen was thrown by the fact Stiles dad was asking about his well being when Stiles was the one who was just rushed to the hospital.

 

“I-I'm fine.” And it was just like Scott to answer with I'm fine to keep the Sheriff from worrying.

 

“Sit down, all of you. Can't have a horde of angst pacing the waiting room.” Everyone could hear the attempt at trying to lighten the mood, but it falls flat for all of them as everyone finds a seat to drop into.

 

“I'm sorry!” Scott suddenly blurts out from his spot next to John, his knuckles stark white with how hard he was gripping his thighs.

 

“What the hell are you sorry for kid?” John asks as he drops a hand onto Scott's shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting manner.

 

“I should have taken him to the hospital sooner! Or even noticed last night or at school today that he was sick! When he started throwing up I guessed it was the flu or maybe food poisoning. If I would have known it was something this bad I would have brought him straight here! He could have been at home resting but I begged him to come to pack night, he didn't even really want to come but I was whining so he gave in and now....”

 

“Whoa, whoa!” John says, holding up a hand to silence the guilty, panicking teen. “First of all, I didn't notice he was coming down with anything either okay and I see him just as much as you. Second, there was no way for you too know it's not the flu, you know when Stiles gets sick it hits him hard. Hell every time he's gotten ill he winds up with a hospital stay. And lastly, thank god you had him come out to the loft, anything could have happened to him if he had been home alone when that seizure hit.”

 

John notices the moment his words work with calming Scott, those once bony shoulders now wide and muscular relax. His death grip on his jeans lets up enough to have the blood flow turning the white color back to tan.

 

“Sorry.” Scott says with a sigh. “I just got really fucking scared.”

 

John doesn't correct his language, knowing damn well sometimes heavy words of such category was the only real way to get out how you're truly feeling. Any other time he would be more than happy to get on to the teen but today was just not the day for that. John knew all to well that since Stiles and Scott got together the protectiveness the werewolf always felt for his son had shot up one hundred times worse. Stiles having gone so far as to complain a few times about this new wave of protectiveness that even had Scott tackling lacrosse players on other teams if they even got to close to Stiles.

 

“He'll be okay.” John says, praying to whatever being that was out there that it was true. Because god help him, John couldn't handle losing his son. Just as the Sheriff was working himself into a panic of his own with the thought of possibly losing Stiles, Melissa rounds the corner cutting off that hallowing train of thought.

 

“It's bacterial meningitis.” The nurse says with a sigh, getting right to the point. “It was caught early so the doctor isn't worried about any long term side effects or it being life threatening. He's already been started on heavy antibiotics, but if he went a few hours longer without coming to the hospital he could have very well died.” Melissa's voice breaks on the last word, eyes blinking rapidly to fight off tears.

 

John's hand is now the one gripping his pants, his heart in his throat at the fact he had almost lost his baby tonight.

 

“That's, oh god.” Scott seems to fold in on himself, Melissa quickly moving forward to sooth her son as John shakes his own shock off and drops his hand back onto the boys shoulder.

 

“See kid.” The Sheriff says, voice cracking. “You saved his life just by having him come out tonight.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“Scotty, I promise I'm fine!” Stiles says with a light laugh as Scott's arms tighten around his middle keeping the human teen from getting out of his bed.

 

“The doctor said you still needed a lot of rest.” Pout's Scott, his breath warm against Stiles neck where Scott has his face pressed into the soft flesh there.

 

“I've been resting, I can do nothing but rest with everyone hounding me, but I swear to god if I have to sit in this bed for another minute I'm going to go insane!”

 

Scott's warm nose runs along the pulse in Stiles neck, finding the steady strong beat soothing after seeing Stiles so sick. After spending three days in the hospital hooked up to so many wires and IV's Scott had been terrified to touch his boyfriend. He even had to witness one more seizure and calm Stiles after two more break downs. It had been a rough couple of days and Scott was so damn glad it was over and Stiles was home. After being stuck in bed at home for the past two days though Scott was well aware Stiles was going stir crazy but Scott just needed another day at the most to calm his frayed nerves. Even if Stiles didn't.

 

“One more day.” Scott says, mouthing at Stiles skin, marveling in the sweet taste of Stiles flesh and the healthy warmth of his body.

 

“How do you expect me to relax when your tongue is doing that to my neck!” Stiles moans, tilting his neck slightly to the side to give Scott better access without even thinking about it. Scott chuckles, kissing the pulse point before dragging his lips lightly down to kiss and mouth at Stiles exposed collarbone.

 

“Shit Scotty.” Hisses Stiles, hips bucking with a will of their own to get some friction on his dick that's pressed against Scott's thigh.

 

“What?” Scott asks innocently as he does a slow slide to the other side, lightly pining Stiles to the bed to get to his other collarbone to treat it with the same kisses and kitten licks as the other. Scott grins against Stiles skin when the pale teen whines as he bucks up, his hard cock rubbing against the wolfs thick thigh.

 

“Fucking tease.” Moan's Stiles as he glances up at Scott who's grinning at him.

 

“Don't worry, I'm going to make you're so damn relaxed you will be to boneless to want to get out of bed.” Stiles gives a shocked shout that quickly morphs into a sweet moan as the warmth of Scott mouth clamps down on his aching cock.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of one shots about Scott and Stiles. I will take request and writing them to the best of my ability. :)   
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.


End file.
